The Abused Neko
by Princeofgehenna
Summary: Naruto is a neko and was abused by his past owner Sasuke. He runs away and meets Kiba. Kiba takes him in and makes friends with Naruto. Will they stay friends or will they become more? Read and find out. This is my first fic. please go easy.
1. Chapter 1

The ten year old blonde haired neko hyrbrid named Naruto Uzumaki, was currently running through the cold of the night, away from his abusive owner. His body ached all over from the multiple beatings he received. "My body hurts.." he thought in his head as he continued running, not wanting to be caught and taken back.

He closed his eyes as they stung from the gathering of tears. Not seeing ahead of himself Naruto slammed into a slightly taller boy of the same age with red triangle tattoos, spiky brown hair, and sharp piercing eyes. He fell back and stared up the human.

"Please don't hurt me.." He said as he slowly scooted back. The boy in front of him inched forward silently. "what do you mean? I wont hurt you.." he reached his hand out and pulled the blonde up to his feet. Naruto stared up in disbelief. "Youre lying.. they all abused me! They all said the same thing you did" He slowly moved away from the brunette and spun around, running away.

Kiba sighed and began to chase after him. "Oi! Come back! Let me help you! I wanna be your friend" He yelled while still on pursuit of Naruto. The blonde stopped in his tracks. "F-friend?" He asked no one in particular. "Yeah! I wouldn't hurt anyone.. now come on back to my house and my mom will fix you up" He smiled and grabbed the blondes arm, leading to his home.

Naruto followed quietly behind his new brunette friend. "Whats your name?" Naruto asked, wanting to get to know the brunette better. "My names Kiba Inuzuka, and yours may be?" " Im Naruto uzumaki, im a neko hybrid" he explained, pointing at his ears. Kiba froze. "N-Neko?!" He sighed and turned to face the blonde. "Well I have about five dogs at home…" it was Naruto's turn to freeze in his place. "D-Don't let them get me…" He slowed his pace behind the brunette. "don't worry Naruto. I wont leet them get anywhere near my new friend." He said to the blonde with a smile. Naruto felt reassured. "Thanks Kiba." They arrived at the inuzuka estate, Kiba entering the password required at the gate.

"Naruto, get ready to meet my family." He sighed. Naruto braced himself for something he hoped he would enjoy. Kiba led him inside as he continued calling for his family. "Mom! Hana!" He called out. "Kiba! Who is this kid?" A tall woman from the top of the stairs. She had the same piercing eyes as Kiba and the tattoos as well.

Kiba walked towards the stairs. "Hey mom! This is Naruto, he bumped into me a few blocks away and hes hurt.. I was hoping you could check him out." "He smells like a cat.." She complained. Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Well, hes a neko hybrid." Kiba said, his voice lowering.

"Kiba. You do know hes in danger here." She said sternly. "Mom. Hes my friend. I will protect him. Ok?" His mother stared at him with a glare that would make a grown man quiver in fear. But Kiba stood his ground and stared back, not flinching in the slightest. "Ok KIba. Only because hes your friend." Kiba smiled widely and gave his mom a thumbs up. "Thanks mom!"

Kiba led Naruto into his room, his mother following slowly behind. "Naruto. Would you mind taking your shirt off so I can take a look at your injuries?" Naruto hesitated but slowly removed his shirt, revealing many whip lash marks. Kibas mother was shocked at the small blondes condition. "Naruto. Who did this to you?" she asked with concern in her voice. "It was my owner… Sasuke Uchiha.." Tears began to well up in his eyes from the stinging memories. "I see. Well I will not allow any harm to come to you as long as youre in my house." Naruto smiled slightly. "Thank you miss Inuzuka." He said with a grateful smile. "You can call me mom or Tsume."

"O-Oh. Thanks mom.." Tsume walked out of the room and re-entered a few minutes later with a first aid kit. "Ok. The most I can do with this is put ointment and wrap the wounds." Naruto nodded showing that was fine. Tsume grabbed the ointment and generously applied a good amount to the wounds. Naruto flinched at the stinging pain. "Ok Naruto. Just gotta wrap them now." Naruto nodded and lifted his arms as Tsume began to wrap his chest and stomach in bandages.

Naruto sighed as Tsume finished tending to his injuries. "Naruto. You can sleep here in Kibas room. You two figure out the sleeping arrangments. Kiba get him some clothes to sleep in." she said to her son as she exited the room.

Kiba walked over to his drawers and pulled out some boxers, sweats, and a black muscle shirt. "Here. Get changed into this." He handed Naruto the clothes and walked out of the room to give Naruto some privacy.

Naruto quickly changed into the pijamas and called Kiba back into the room. "Naruto, where do you want to sleep?" Kiba began changing into his own pijamas as he asked the question.

Naruto turned around and thought for a bit. "W-Well I dunno if I can sleep. Im scared. Can I sleep with you in your bed?" "Kiba smiled and nodded his head. "Sure you can." He walked over to the bed and lay down, motioning for Naruto to go and lay down with him.

Naruto slowly made his way to the bed, crawling in and getting comfortable. Kiba noticed the blonde wasn't feeling very safe and was scared. Kiba chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "don't worry Naruto. I wont let any one hurt you and neither will my mom." Naruto nodded and did his best to go to sleep. KIba was snoring lightly as Naruto couldn't sleep just yet.

"Can I trust these people?" He asked himself in his head. "For now I have to.." He moved closer to the seeping brunette and slowly drifted to sleep himself.


	2. The Abused Neko

Naruto stirred slightly as rays of sunlight flashed in his eyes. He sighed and nuzzled closer to the warmth emanating from the brunette sleeping next to him. Kiba had his arms protectively around Naruto's waist. Ever since they met six years ago this has been a normal thing every night.

The now sixteen year old blonde shook Kiba to wake him up. "Kiba.. its time to wake up" He mumbled groggily. Kiba stirred slightly. "Can I sleep a little longer Naru-chan?" "But Kiiiibbbaaa" Naruto whined. The brunette remained silent. "Fine. Can I at least get up?" Kiba shook his head. "I cant sleep with out my best friend here.." Naruto sighed and lay his head on Kiba's chest. "Fine Kiba… Only because you're my best friend." Kiba held him tighter, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Naruto smiled at how protective Kiba was of him. He shifted carefully and got comfortable slowly drifting to sleep as well. Tsume walked in about an hour later and smiled at the sight before her.

Naruto's head resting on Kiba's chest. His leg between Kiba's with the brunettes arm around his waist, holding him protectively. She walked over to the bed quietly and shook Kiba to wake him. "Kiba. Its time to wake up.."

Kiba groaned, not wanting to wake up. "Mom, please" "Kiba. Just wake up and you and Naruto go swimming or something…" she exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Kiba woke Naruto and sat up. "Wanna go swimming Naru-chan?"

Naruto shook his head. "Kiba. Im a cat and don't know how to swim." "hmm. I can help you get over your fear of water and can teach you how to swim." He stood up and walked over to the dresser, grabbing some clothes for the day along with his swimming trunks

"Please Naru-chan?" He had grabbed some clothes for Naruto as well. He showed Naruto his pair of swim trunks. "I got them for you because theyre orange.. you love orange." Naruto eyed the trunks in Kiba's hand. "If I drown its your fault.." He mumbled. He stood and walked over to Kiba grabbing his swimming trunks from him.

He walked over to the other side of their bed and took his shirt and pajama pants off, putting his trunks on. "Kiba, I'm kind of nervous.." Kiba was now in his swimming trunks as well. "Don't worry. Remember, I'm always there if anything happens" He smiled reassuringly. Naruto huffed and began walking down stairs, heading for the back door.

He stepped onto the freshly cut green grass, Kiba following behind him. Kiba smirked and grabbed Naruto, jumping into the shallow side of the pool as Naruto let out a surprised yelp. Kiba stood in the water and waited for Naruto to surface. He heard noises behind him and saw Naruto climbing out of the pool, his ears flattened against his head and his tail puffed out.

Kiba laughed at the sight before him. 'S-Shut up d-dog b-breath.." He shivered at the feeling of being wet. "And I t-thought s-showers were b-bad.." He ran over to where the towels were laying and wrapped his around his body. Kiba climbed out the pool, walking over to the soaking wet neko. He hugged him close and chuckled. "You big chicken"

Naruto jabbed Kiba's ribs, causing the brunette to laugh. Naruto repeated his actions over and over. Kiba fell over laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hurriedly sat up and wiped the tears away. "Naru-chan. Im gonna get back at you for that!" He pulled Naruto's towel off and threw him over his shoulder. "Time for another swim.."

Naruto froze but quickly began sruggling. It was pointless. He knew he was weaker than Kiba. Kiba laughed as he jumped into the pool on the shallow side still. Naruto surfaced and was shivering. He tried to get away but couldn't move. He looked behind him and saw Kiba holding him in place. "Gotta get used to the water Naru-chan" He said with pride in his voice. Naruto was frozen still. "Kiba, let me out, I don't like water.." He whined try to escape.

"Not until you're used to it and can get in on your own." He pulled Naruto closer to himself and hugged him tight. "Don't be scared, ill be here to keep an eye on you." Naruto hugged him back, squeezing his eyes shut trying to get used to the feeling of getting wet.

He shivered slightly and slowly moved away from Kiba. He lay his self back into the water and came back up, his hair and ears plastered to his head. Kiba had to admit. "Naru-chan… you look so cute and innocent like that.." Naruto blushed and looked away. He knew Kiba liked boys, hell even Naruto liked boys.

But what Kiba didn't know was that Naruto was crushing on him. "Kiba, c-can we go inside now? I want to dry off" Kiba chuckled and nodded. He picked Naruto up and carried him over to where the towels were.

Naruto sat down and began drying his feet and legs. He felt something on his back and turned around and saw Kiba drying his back for him. He blushed and stopped what he was doing. "K-Kiba.. im fine, dry yourself off" "Naru-chan, you're a cat and you don't like being wet, so im gonna dry you off" He mumbled, proceeding to dry off Naruto's chest and stomach. The towel passed over Naruto's nipples causing him to make a low moan.

Kiba smirked at the noises his blonde friend made. "Naru-chan. Did that make you feel good?" He asked with a blush almost as red as his tattoos. Naruto looked up and slowly nodded his head. Kiba sighed. "Naru-chan. Weve been the best of friends since six years ago. I feel like we should be more…"


End file.
